Ninja
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Poèmes tout mimi sur un couple surprise. Finalement ça continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Ninja

**Couple:** Surprise!!

**Genre: **Mimi tout plein! Romance

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer : **(la chanson habituelle) lalala les personnages de Narutoeuh ne sont pas à moieuh mais à leur auteur

**Type:** One-shot, presque un drabble puisque c'est très court (Arkel: Selon Sanzo un poème-réflexion ou un truc dans ce genre)

Cadeau pour Arkel

**Sanzo**: J'ai écrit cette petite histoire pour Arkel.

**Itachi**: Ca t'arrive d'être romantique sans faire souffrir ?

**Sanzo**: Je dois prendre cette remarque de quelle façon ?

**Kyubi**: Itachi, tu devrais faire attention.

**Arkel:** Mici! Mici!... Quoi? Faut que je corrige aussi ?

**Sasu: **T'as pas vu son français ?

* * *

**Mon ninja**

En fait je me demande quand je suis tombé amoureux de ce ninja.

Moi qui passe mon temps à regarder le ciel,

Je me demande à quel moment mes yeux se sont posés sur lui.

Je pensais que seul le ciel était attirant. En fait le ciel bleu était mon amant,

Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le tromper en admirant autre chose que ce bleu infini.

Mais son souffle sur ma peau est plus agréable que la caresse du vent.

Sa présence me rassure, près de mon ninja je me sens aussi apaisé que quand j'admire se ciel.

Oui je t'ai trompé mon ciel. Mais je crois que tu pourras me pardonner,

Car toi tu ne peux pas m'enveloper de tes bras,

Tu ne peux me murmurer des mots tendres,

Tu ne peux sécher mes larmes.

Toi mon ciel, je te demande pardon, toi qui ne pouvais que cacher mes larmes quand je pleurais,

Je ne te quitte pas, mais je redescend sur terre.

Et puis tu sais mon ninja te ressemble un peu, son élément c'est le vent à lui aussi.

Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de ce ninja?

Peut être que ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont attiré, c'est vrai que son regard est toujours sur de lui.

Il y a quelque chose d'attirant.

Non, je crois que c'est la couleur de ses cheveux qui m'a marqué, ce blond, il faut dire que quand le soleil se reflète dessus.

C'est comme si j'observais le soleil sans m'éblouir.

Non, je crois que c'est son caractère, ce ninja sait ce qu'il veut,

Et puis protéger les personnes auquels on tient est une chose merveilleuse.

Non, ce doit être le son de sa voix, la manière de prononcer mon prénom me donne l'impression d'une caresse sur ma peau.

Mais peut être suis-je tombé amoureux car mon ninja a compris mon amour pour le ciel, et qu'en ce moment lui et moi observons ce ciel ensemble...

Oui je crois que c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je l'aime.

**Shikamaru**:" Il y a une chose que je veux te dire. Je t'aime Temari..."

* * *

**Arkel:** Merciiiiiiiii

**Sanzo: **Hé puis on ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit du Shikamaru/Temari. Tu vois que je peux faire autre chose que du yaoi !

**Gaara (met la main sur l'épaule de Shika) :** Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de toucher MA Nee-san?

**Shikamaru (mode kamikaze ) : **Ah non je l'ai pas touché encore !

**Gaara (entouré de flammes) :** Pardon?!

Sanzo arrive avec un extincteur et éteint la jalousie de Gaara.

**Kankuro: **Ouais on l'a casé la frangine !

**Temari: **ça veut dire quoi ça?!...

**Naruto:** Je le savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

**Chôji: **Poisson?

**Sanzo:** Kisame?

**Itachi: **Où ça?

**Arkel:** Hééééé ça part en vrille! Après ce si beau moment poème... entourée de petits oiseaux et de petites fleurs

**Temari:** Tu te fais des idées ma vieille !

Ce délire s'arrêta finalement. Arkel était toujours toujours dans son monde. Shikamaru et Temari étaient tout rouges et confus. Gaara était en train d'enlever la neige carbonique. Et pi... tous les autres mangeaient du poisson. Et Sanzo consolait Itachi.

Des reviews?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sasu**: Elle remet ça avec les poèmes.

**Naru**: Elle a l'âme d'un poète en ce moment.

**Sanzo**: C'est pas des poèmes.

**Sasu**: Alors c'est quoi?

**Sanzo**: Je sais pas encore...Mais celui-là je l'adore."

**Orochi**: Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup."

**Kakashi**: Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre tout les deux!

**Itachi**: Je suis d'accord avec Orochi.

**Sanzo**: Bien, bien... Je vois qu'il y en a deux qui aiment mon travail...

**Arkel: **Bon en fait les poèmes ça a tellement plu à Sanzo qu'elle a décidé de faire des poèmes sur des couples au hasard. Et ça peut donner des choses... étranges ! On est tombé par hazard sur des couples vedettes mais c'est rare.

* * *

Moi qui suis si timide comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de ce ninja?

Je suis née dans un clan ou honneurs et traditions sont de rigueur.

L'honneur quel bien grand mot.

Ce mot a perdu son sens quand un frère a sacrifié son frère.

Ma vie est déjà toute décidée, je suis prisonnière.

Je suis un oiseau enfermé dans une cage.

Et je ne peux étirer mes ailes.

Je suis devenu ninja par obligation.

Je voulais être reconnue.

J'étais une âme en peine.

Tu as posé ton regard sur moi.

Tu as effleuré ma peau de tes doigts.

Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Ton regard si froid, tes doigts si pâle.

Et tes lèvres qui portaient le goût de la mort.

Mon âme venait de trouver un refuge.

Mes ailes se sont étendues.

Tu as ouvert la cage .

Tu m'as libérée de ma prison.

Maintenant ce sont tes bras ma prison.

Tu m'as vue et reconnue comme tienne.

J'aime mon ninja.

J'aime l'odeur du sang qu'il a fait couler.

J'aime son regard froid et rouge sang.

J'aime sa peau d'albâtre.

J'aime sa façon de me prouver que je suis vivante.

Pour me prouver son amour.

Mon ninja m'a offert le plus beau cadeau.

Le massacre de mon clan.

Quand sa main rouge du sang des miens

S'est posée sur ma joue.

Mon ninja a caressé doucement mes lèvres,

Mon ninja m'a souri et a prononcé les paroles que j'ai toujours attendu.

**Itachi**:" Je t'aime Hinata..."

Tu as posé tes lèvres sur ma bouche.

Et tu as barré mon bandeau de ton kunai couvert de sang.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'aime mon ninja déserteur.

* * *

**Hinata**: Heu...

**Naru**: C'est pas un peu... Sombre ton truc...

**Sanzo**: Non, c'est très beau

**Sasu**: Tu es sûr d'avoir compris le mot poème mimi de Arkel.

**Sanzo**: Mais ! C'est mimi... ( Montre Itachi du doigt.) Regarde Itachi, il est ému...

**Itachi:** Oui, je confirme, c'est très mimi.

**Hinata**: Heu...

**Orochi**: Un massacre sur une chanson d'amour.( Se tourne vers Itachi ) Tu en as de la chance.

**Naru**: Sanzo tu as traumatisé Hinata.

**Sanzo**: Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ferai un NaruHina...

**Hinata**: Heu... Moui...

**Sasu**: C'est ça, et moi je liquide la dernière Hyuga...

**Arkel: **Cette histoire de tirer au hasard donne vraiment des couples abracadabrantesques !

Des reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanzo**: Celui-là je le trouve pas mal

**Itachi**: Tu vas bien en ce moment?

**Sanzo**: Oui pourquoi?

**Itachi**: Non, juste pour savoir...

**Kyubi**: Moi je trouve qu'elle s'améliore.

**Orochi**: Moi aussi, elle me plaît de plus en plus

* * *

Moi qui suis une fille de caractère, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de ce ninja

Moi qui aimais mon indépendance

Moi qui étais si fière

Moi qui ne voulais pas perdre la face devant toi

Moi qui ai toujours voulu être libre

Aujourd'hui c'est pour mon ninja que je verse des larmes

Pour toi j'ai mis ma fierté de côté

Pour toi j'ai abandonné mon indépendance

Pour toi j'ai laissé tombé mon masque

Je suis devenue prisonnière de tes bras

Ajourd'hui mon coeur se serre à la seule pensée de voir

Ton visage toujours égale à lui-même

J'aime me perdre dans la clarté de tes yeux

J'aime passer ma main sur ton visage

J'aime quand tes doigts caressent ma bouche

J'aime quand tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes

Aujourd'hui tes doigts sont si froid

Tes yeux on perdu leur clarté

Tes lèvres ne se poseront plus sur les miennes

Ton visage est maintenant figé

Ma main caresse ton visage

Et c'est de ton sang qu'elle est marquée

Tu es mort avec ton clan

Trahi par celle que tu devais protéger

Nous avions fait vivre notre amour dans la vie

Elle a choisi de faire vivre le sien dans le sang

Aujourd'hui c'est devant ton corps froid et sans vie

Que je pose mes yeux sur toi une dernière fois

Je ne t'entendrais plus jamais me dire je t'aime

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je vais te dire ces mots que tu désirais entendre

**Tenten**:" Je t'aime Neji.."

Aujourd'hui je verse une dernière fois des larmes pour mon ninja.

* * *

**Misty (soeur de Sanzo)**: Evidemment il fallait des morts.

**Naru**: Tu vas tuer beaucoup de personnes comme ça?

**Sanzo**: Je sais pas, faut voir.

**Sasu**: Tu en as prévu un avec Naruto?

**Sanzo**: Oui, pourquoi?

**Sasu**: Avec moi?

**Sanzo**:...

**Naru**: C'est quoi ce silence?

**Sanzo**: Ben... Comme on a tiré les couple au sort...

**Misty**: De toute manière il vaut mieux pas que ce soit toi et Naru sinon tu peux être sur qu'il y en un des deux qui meurt.

**Sasu**: Ben alors mets moi avec Itachi.

**Sanzo**: Qui a dit que je voulais tuer Itachi.

**Arkel (correctrice orthographique) :** Que c'est mimi !

**Neji: **Vivre au quotidien avec Tenten m'a achevé il me semble!

**Tenten: **Héééé c'est pas gentil!

**Arkel:** Neji égal à lui-même!

**Hinata:** Désolée frère Neji... (en fait cette histoire sous-entend que je l'ai vaincu... je m'en sors pas si mal)

**Tenten (larmes dramatiques): **C'était pourtant une si belle histoire! A la Roméo et Juliette...

**Neji:** C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu meurs pas à la fin?

**Arkel: **Je pense qu'elle va se consoler avec quelqu'un d'autre...

**Hinata:** Kiba? Shino?

**Tenten: **Personne n'est aussi bien que mon Neji adoré mais bon c'est vrai que ces deux-là ne sont pas si...

**Arkel**: Je pensais à Lee en fait! Niark niark!

**Tenten: **Nooooooooon!

Lee passe en coup de vent, fait un clin d'oeil aux lecteurs et repart.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Sanzo**: Je peux pas croire que je l'ai fait...

**Naru**: Tu es de plus en plus tordu...

**Sanzo**: Enfin, j'espère qu'il plaira à Shi-chan...

**Sasu**: C'est pour elle que tu la fais?

**Sanzo part en sifflotant...**

* * *

Je l'aime et pourtant je n'en ai pas le droit, **Aime-moi, dépasse les interdits,**

Cet amour que l'on m'interdit me tue à petit feu, **Aime-moi, meurs pour moi,**

Te savoir loin de moi me brise, **Aime-moi, brise ton âme pour moi,**

Je ne te veux que pour moi, **Aime-moi, garde moi, **

Mon amour n'est pas un caprice, **Aime-moi, deviens égoiste,**

Je me souviens de ta voix, ton visage, tes yeux, **Souviens toi, adule-moi,**

Tu m'a brisé, humilié, détruit, **Je t'ai aimé à ma manière,**

Et pourtant je t'aime, **J'ai gagné, tu es mien,**

Nous sommes semblables et pourtant si différents, **Tu es mon miroir, mon double,**

J'étais heureux et insouciant, **J'étais triste et sombre,**

Tu étais triste et amer, **Tu étais tout ce que je détesté,**

Tu m'as fait rentrer dans ton monde, **Je t'ai ouvert les yeux, tu as vu mon monde,**

Un monde froid et sombre, **Un monde de ténébre et d'amour,**

De mon amour est né la haine, **De ma haine est né mon amour**,

De cette haine est née l'amour, **De mon amour, je t'ai vaincu,**

Je me débats dans mes sentiments, **Tu essaies de survivre, **

Et je me nois dans ma détresse, **Tu te débats dans ta faiblesse,**

Je tends mes mains vers toi et je te vois partir, **Et j'attrape la main que tu me tends,**

Je t'aime et si pour te garder je dois te tuer, **Je meurs, tu souris, **

Alors de mes mains je te prendrais la vie, **Ma vie coule entre tes doigts, **

Et alors tu pourras n'être aimer que de moi, **Tu ne me veux que pour toi,**

Et je pourrais alors me brûler de cet amour, **Nos corps brûlent et tu me souris,**

Car tu seras mien pour l'éternité... **Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité...**

**Sasuke**: Je t'aime Itachi... Itachi:** Je t'aime Sasuke...**

* * *

**Sasu:** Je vais vomir... C'est écoeurant...

**Itachi:** Mais non, c'est adorable on meurt tout les deux...

**Sanzo:** Shi-chan comment tu fais avec ces deux?

**Naru:** Ton prochain, tu as intêret de me mettre avec Sasu...

**Sanzo:** Cela ne dépend pas de moi, mais du tirage au sort...Le tirage au sort...


End file.
